


Prince

by Limiale



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limiale/pseuds/Limiale
Summary: El patinador y campeón olímpico: Yuzuru Hanyu, no ha conseguido una vez más la medalla dorada en el campeonato de los Cuatro Continentes.Sintiéndose culpable consigo mismo, regresa a Toronto donde volverá a entrenar arduamente, tratando de olvidar todo lo que no sea mejorar su patín.Algo con lo que Javier Fernández no estará del todo de acuerdo.





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este Fic después del 4CC, dos semanas antes del World Championships 2017 en Helsinki.  
> Por eso la línea de tiempo está entre esas fechas.  
> Espero les guste :)

Las voces ya no se escuchaban, las luces se habían apagado, y las medallas ya habían sido entregadas.

Sentado sobre uno de los bancos más cercanos a la pista de hielo se encontraba Yuzuru Hanyu, quien había perdido otra vez la oportunidad de acariciar una medalla dorada en el campeonato de los _Cuatro Continentes._

Otra vez el primer lugar se había escapado de sus manos.

Y allí estaba, culpándose a sí mismo; ¿a quién más culparía? ¿A Nathan? No, él había ganado justamente. No era necesario descargar su irracional ira contra él. ¿Culparía entonces al entrenamiento recibido en Toronto? Tampoco, había entrenado lo suficiente. Y tenía toda la confianza de poder hacerlo perfectamente. Como todas las veces en su entrenamiento… Pero su mente, ¡su maldita mente! Otra vez le había jugado una mala pasada. El miedo, los nervios, la presión y la ansiedad… todos confabulados en su contra para no poder dar el rendimiento que, sabía, podía dar.

¡Equivocarse de esa manera tan torpe! ¡No una, sino dos veces! Arrastrando el temor en esa maldita combinación… modificando otra y finalmente arañando los puntos para poder competir contra Chen.

Aún así, por casi cuatro puntos, su derrotada había sido declarada.

¡Humillante! Porque no había nada en el mundo que le disgustara más que perder.

Y más cuando sabía que había perdido por su debilidad mental.

Una debilidad que no mejoraría ni con el mejor entrenamiento. Una debilidad que había incrementado después de lo sucedido antes del campeonato… Donde parte de él se rompió en miles de pequeños pedazos.

—Yuzuru… —le habló frente suyo Brian; su entrenador. La persona que sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía. La persona que le conocía como si fuera un hijo, y que le quería de la misma manera. Pero que también sabía que Yuzuru no aceptaría una muestra de cariño, o algo parecido, que trataran de hacerle sentir bien. Porque él no quería sentirse bien—. Ya tenemos que irnos.

El chico de ojos rasgados ni siquiera le miró, se levantó de su asiento con sus manos hechas un puño y con las cortas uñas clavándose en sus palmas. Porque el momento de las sonrisas fingidas había terminado, y ahora podía mostrarse abiertamente. Sin temer que nadie notara lo que verdaderamente sentía.

Ya había tenido suficiente con fingir toda la gala, y ya tendría tiempo de volver hacerlo en el banquete.

Camino directamente hacia la pista de hielo, se agacho a la altura de está y tocó con su mano desnuda la fría solidificación; como siempre solía hacerlo, pero esta vez no para agradecerle, sino para informarle que hoy podía reírse de él cuanto quisiese, pero que en los Juegos Olímpicos se preparara para todo el arte que estaba dispuesto a hacerle sentir con su patín.

Una promesa entre ellos había quedado pactada.

Por ahora podía ir a descansar, mañana iría al banquete con una sonrisa… pero luego volvería a Toronto a practicar lo más duro posible. El campeonato Mundial se acercaba y él no estaba dispuesto a volver a perder.

Sobre todo contra _esa persona._


	2. Aún le importo

—¿No crees que deberías detenerlo, Brian? —preguntaba realmente preocupada Tracy; quien era una de las entrenadoras del  _ Cricket Club _ .

 

—Ya sé lo dije esta misma mañana, pero Yuzuru no se detendrá hasta hacerlo perfecto, lo sabes. —Tracy suspiro, eso era tan cierto. Pero no podía seguir viendo a su joven alumno practicar esa combinación por más tiempo. Temía que se lastimara.

 

Sin poder resistir el impulso, camino hacía un Javier que ya se estaba preparando para volver a casa. Le tocó el hombro y le habló en susurros; sin querer que nadie mas escuchara.

 

—¿Puedo pedirte algo? —Javier la miró unos segundos, sabía que era lo que seguía, aún así la dejo continuar—. Por favor, convéncelo que disminuya la intensidad de sus prácticas… de lo contrario sólo conseguirá lesionarse.

 

Habían pasado cerca de dos semanas desde que Yuzuru había vuelto de competir. Y ni siquiera había tomado un pequeño descanso, como usualmente se acostumbraba, sino que en cambio había entrenado sin parar. Justo como ahora, que llevaba horas seguidas practicando la combinación que había fallado en el campeonato. Si bien comprendía el porqué del comportamiento del japonés, no podía ignorar el hecho de que estaba poniendo su salud en riesgo. No obstante, tampoco podía intervenir… no después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

 

—Tracy… sabes que yo…

 

—Javi, no importa lo que haya pasado antes entre ustedes, te lo pido como amigo que eres de él. Porque antes que cualquier cosa, eres su amigo… o por lo menos eso es lo que intentaste proteger, ¿no?.

 

Javier no pudo más que avergonzarse de que su entrenadora le recordará eso. Porque no estaba nada orgulloso del rumbo que habían tomado las cosas... incluso de haber involucrado a Brian y Tracy en un asunto que solo era entre Yuzuru y él.

 

—Hablaré con él… si aún quiere escucharme. —La rubia entrenadora sonrió con alivio. Si había alguien que podía serenar la caprichosa cabeza de Yuzu era Javier.

 

Cuando la mañana comenzaba a llegar a su fin, Yuzuru supo que no podía hacer más que volver a los vestuarios. No porque quisiera, ni mucho menos. Sino porque ya nadie quedaba en la pista y tenía que desocuparla antes de que el grupo de niños llegarán a entrenar.

 

_ «Por lo menos la combinación me ha salido perfecta el día de hoy » , _ p ensó con algo de alivio. Aunque muy adolorido. Las piernas le dolían demasiado, y ni que se diga de su espalda. Quizás si se había excedido en su entrenamientos estos días. Brian también le había dicho aquello, pero él no había querido escucharle, produciendo que su entrenador le regañara.

 

_ «Tendré que tomarme una sesión de masajes con Kikuchi » , _ p ensó acariciando su pantorrilla.

 

—Vas a romperte las piernas si sigues de esta manera —habló esa voz. Esa que llevaba escuchando tantos años a su lado. Esa que le había dicho que quería ser solo su amigo. Esa voz que le pertenecía al hombre que amaba, y que creía que también le amaba… pero fue una tonta ilusión. Una que se había roto cuando comprendió que su amor era superior al amor de Javier.

 

—Eso es algo que no debe importarte —contestó sin humor, para luego quitarse los patines y colocarse las zapatillas.

 

—Pero me importa.

 

—Pero no debería —repitió Yuzuru mordiendo el interior de su mejilla, tratando de no verle, de no volver a caer en la magia de esos castaños ojos.

 

—¡Basta, Yuzuru! —soltó cansado Javier. Aquella actitud ya le estaba fastidiando. Desde su llegada a Toronto, Yuzuru se comportaba como si él no existiese. Ignorándolo todo el tiempo. Hablando con todos lo demás, menos con él —. Estás preocupando Tracy y Brian con tu actitud infantil… Y también a mi.

 

Sabía que no tenía que haber dicho eso último, pero quería que Yuzuru supiera que él también estaba preocupado. Que a pesar de todo aún le seguía importando.

 

Pero Yuzuru no estaba nada feliz de escuchar aquello. ¡Estaba harto! ¡Ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza! Ahora venía él y le decía que le preocupaba. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Que lo extrañaba? ¿Qué quería volver a como era antes? No, eso no iba a pasar.

 

No podía volver a permitir a Javier hacer tambalear su pequeño mundo. No permitiría que volviera a lastimarlo. Porque ya había tenido suficiente con tener que besar la misma boca que una Miki enamorada besaba. Porque ya no quería mirar con culpabilidad a su amiga. Porque ya no quería que él le prometiera el cielo y le entregara la tierra.

 

Porque ya no quería que su mente le recordará cuando patinaba. Porque Javier le hacía débil y eso no le gustaba.

 

—Sé lo que hago, Javier —le cortó, guardando sus patines en el bolso y colocándose el abrigo.

 

El español se irritó con aquella actitud, y sin dejarle dar un solo paso hacía la puerta, le tomó del brazo con fuerza y le acercó hacía él. Yuzuru ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, y cuando quiso hacerlo los ojos de Javier estaban sobre los suyos.

 

¡Que cruel era! Él no podía hacer nada frente a esa mirada.

 

—¡No! ¡No lo sabes! —exclamó Javier. Tenía tanta impotencia. Impotencia de saber que Yuzuru se estaba alejando cada vez más de él. Que pronto le perdería completamente.

 

¡Y no quería que eso sucediera! Pero la forma en como Yuzuru le estaba tratando le dolía.

 

Años atrás Yuzuru habría corrido hacia los brazos de Javier, para que este le mimara y consolara por haber perdido. Ahora no quedaba nada eso… ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?.

 

—¡Suéltame! —exigió Yuzuru, recobrando la compostura y tratando de apartarlo con sus delgadas manos. Manos que se morían por acariciar a Javier, pero que ahora solo podían ser crueles con él.

 

—No lo haré —respondió el español y acto seguido, sin pensarlo siquiera, presiono sus labios contra los suyos.

 

Y todo lo demás quedó suspendido en el olvido.

 

Porque cuando Javier le besaba, Yuzuru sentía que todo lo demás dejaba de importar. Y solo por ese momento, podía imaginar que todo volvía a ser como antes. Que solo eran ellos dos y nadie más. 

 

Javier acariciaba sus labios con delicadeza, como si él fuese algo tan frágil... como si él fuera demasiado importante para él. Como si le amará.

 

Esta era una preciosa forma de ser consolado por su derrota.


	3. No me lastimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción de la que habla Yuzuru es: Wherever You Are de ONE OK ROCK :)

 

Las grandes manos del español le tomaban con fuerza de las caderas, acercándole peligrosamente a él. Yuzuru podía sentir toda la anatomía de Javier, y eso le producía electrizantes estremecimientos. Y un intenso calor en aquella zona, que él sabía, deseaba a Javier.

—No… —susurró casi sin voz; aquello le estaba afectando de una manera imposible de combatir—. Detente… —pidió, tratando de despegar sus labios de los suyos, pero en realidad, ¿quería que Javier se detuviera?

No, por supuesto que no. Y eso el español lo sabía.

Porque al instante de escucharlo hablar de esa manera tan seductora que solo Yuzuru tenía, su interior ardió en deseo por el japonés. Y no pudo reprimirse más tiempo, ¡llevaba días sin besarle, sin tocarle, sin sentirle! Y dejando a un lado los reclamos de esa parte de su cerebro que le decían que esto estaba mal, hondo más profundo en esa dulce delicia que tenía por boca.

Yuzuru dió un pequeño respingo cuando sintió como Javier entrelazaba su lengua con la suya; si bien al principio lo había hecho con delicadeza, ahora era con fiereza. Porque ese beso era algo así como un reclamo. Uno que le decía muy claramente que estaba furioso con la forma que ahora le estaba tratando. Uno que le pedía a gritos que no dejará de amarlo. Uno que no podría, por ningún motivo, ignorar.

Y no lo hizo, porque sería también imposible para Yuzuru no corresponder esa mezcla de sentimientos que se estaba llevando a cabo en el interior de su boca.  

Pero el pequeño momento de romance no duró mucho, no cuando el insistente sonido del celular del español seguía sonando sin parar.

Javier no estaba dispuesto a parar, pero al parecer Yuzuru comprendió quién era la persona que seguía llamándole insistentemente. Y sintiendo un profundo malestar en medio de su estómago, se separó de él completamente asqueado.

¿De qué otra forma podía sentirse? Otra vez había caído, otra vez había hecho algo que le avergonzaría y le haría culparse más tarde. Aunque ahora mismo ya lo estaba haciendo.

Se coloco bien el abrigo y volvió a tomar el bolso que había dejado caer en medio de aquel momento de infracción. Camino sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás, y antes de salir dijo fuerte y claro.

—Solo voy a pedirte una cosa —Javier no se había movido ni un solo milímetro, y al escucharlo hablar, no pudo más que maldecirse. Otra vez había dañado a la persona que más amaba—. No me lastimes —dicho esto, salió cerrando la puerta tras él. Dejando a un completamente abatido Javier; quien aún seguía ignorando la llamada de la mujer con quien salía.

El viento frío de las calles le pegó en el rostro, haciendo revolotear sus cabellos azabaches. Caminaba sin pensar nada más que las letras de aquel tema de su banda favorita. Aquella que decía que tenían un gran camino por delante pero que, por favor, se quedará a su lado.

_«¿Y si nuestro camino ha terminado?»_ Se preguntó internamente, sintiendo su vista nublarse y sus mejillas empaparse.

Porque Javier no se había quedado a su lado. Porque siempre volvía a donde pertenecía. Porque el camino de Yuzuru seguía hacia delante, pero el de Javier se bifurca hacia otra parte; una donde Yuzuru no podía llegar por más que tratase.

Las promesas hechas en un arrebato de pasión desmedida, cuando se encontraban fundidos en el amor que se profesaban, cuando eran dos cuerpos y un solo corazón… estaban rotas.

Él había sido un tonto, un ingenuo. Siempre creyendo, siempre esperando. ¿Cuándo fue que su ceguera se había curado? ¿Fue cuando Javier empezó a salir con Miki? No, porque sólo hacía falta un _“te amo”_ de Javier para hacerle creer que solo salía con ella para mantener las apariencias. Y que no importaba todo lo cariñosos que se trataran entre ellos, él siempre sería a quien más amaba. Que tonto.

¿Y cuándo vio por primera vez el anillo en la mano de Javier? No, tampoco. Incluso allí seguía con sus inútiles esperanzas.

Quizás, ¿cuándo una Miki, extasiada de felicidad, le contó que ella y Javier habían hablado sobre matrimonio? Sí, ese fue el gran golpe que necesito para que sus ingenuas ilusiones de niño enamorado se rompieran.

¿Cómo podía seguir después de eso? Sus ánimos decayeron, su espíritu alegre estaba fugitivo en alguna parte del mundo. ¿Su corazón?, ¿acaso tenía uno después de aquello?

Brian y Tracy decidieron intervenir cuando él parecía estar cayendo en un profundo pozo sin salida. Hablaron con él, pero esté no quiso decir nada; aún era un torpe queriendo proteger a su amado. Ya ni siquiera hablaba, no iba a los entrenamientos, y apenas si comía debido a la insistencia de su madre. Así que los entrenadores hablaron con Javier, porque no había nadie más cercano a Yuzuru que Javier. Fue ahí cuando se enteraron de todo.

Brian explotó hacia el español, diciendo no muy amables palabras. Tracy solo le reprocho haber jugado con aquel amable corazón.

Pero, ¿qué más podían hacer? No había forma de sanar un corazón roto, solo el tiempo tenía ese privilegio. Y ellos con mucho pesar lo sabían.

Yuzuru se estaba ahogando y fue entonces que el Cuatro Continentes llegó como un salvavidas para él.

Entreno duro, dejo de pensar en Javier y todo lo relacionado con él. Pero las noches eran largas, y eso su corazón lo sabía. Aún así se esforzó lo más que pudo. Pero ahora ahí estaba. Había perdido el cuatro continentes, había perdido su confianza… y sobre todo, había perdido al hombre que amaba.

Ese día no comió, su apetito había vuelto a escapar de él. Su madre se preocupo otra vez, pero Yuzuru le aseguró que solo era cansancio. Se enfrasco en juegos de consola y algunas golosinas; terminó con frustración al ver que no ganaba nada y las golosinas parecían haberse acabo. Luego estudió un poco, aunque abandonando rápidamente; su mente parecía reticente a prestar atención. Finalmente se metió en la cama y se cubrió de pies a cabeza; como si quisiera desaparecer por unos minutos del mundo. Claro está que no lo logró.

El mundo era algo cruel, y nunca permitía desaparecer a quienes de verdad lo querían.

No fue hasta que su celular sonó que Yuzuru dejó de despotricar contra el malvado mundo. Un mensaje en _Line_ le avisaba que Shoma le estaba hablando.

Sonrió sin pensarlo, aquel niño se la pasaba mandándole cadenas de cualquier cosa. Algunas eran bastante interesantes; como esa cadena que hablaba sobre los colores de la vida.

Pero este, en particular, era bastante gracioso. ¡Eran acerca de bolas de arroz! Y además decía que si no se la pasaba a diez personas, jamás volverías a comer una.

_«¿Acaso le gustan tanto las bolas de arroz?»_ Pensaba divertido Yuzuru, mirando el mensaje. _«Además parece tener mucho tiempo libre... Debe estar feliz de haber ganado en los AWG»._

Movió su cabeza de lado y, estrujando fuertemente a su Pooh, decidió molestar a Shoma esa noche. Después de todo, a él le encantaba molestar a ese pequeño niño de cabellos ondulados.


	4. Dolor

 

Abrió los ojos cuando aquella estruendosa alarma sonó. Era hora de levantarse, la práctica empezaba en una hora y él debía alistarse.

Aunque hubiera deseado permanecer un par de horas más en el mundo de los sueños.

Se había pasado hasta casi las cuatro de la madruga hablando con Shoma. Y eso era bastante gracioso, ya que cuando estaban frente a frente, el de cabellos ondulados apenas si decía palabra. ¡Pero por _ Line _ no paraba ni por un segundo! Incluso más que él mismo. Y, sinceramente, Yuzuru era muy hablador.

Aunque esté ignoraba ese hecho.

De todas maneras, se había divertido tanto con todo lo que le contaba el pequeño Shoma. Incluso había asegurado que visitaría Toronto; con la excusa de que siempre había querido conocer el lugar donde Yuzu practicaba.

Desayuno un delicioso desayuno tradicional japonés; que su madre siempre le preparaba. Luego tomo sus cosas y se fue al Cricket Club.

Y aunque su ánimo había mejorado, aún estaba algo adormilado y adolorido. No obstante, estaba decidido a empezar bien el día.

Pero cuando llegó, no esperó encontrarse con aquella escena frente a él.

¿Es que acaso había hecho algo en su anterior vida para merecer todo esto?

Porque allí, mientras él causante de todas sus lágrimas patinaba con esa fuerza con la cual solo él podía… una Miki maravillada le hacía porras desde fuera de la pista.

Yuzuru detuvo abruptamente sus pasos, sintiendo como aquel lacerante dolor volvía a invadir su pecho.

_«_ _Deja de doler_ _»_ _,_ pedía a ruegos en su mente. _«_ _No tienes que dejar que esto te lastime_ _»_ _._

Y diciéndose esto, sujeto con más fuerza a su Pooh y fue a colocarse sus patines.

—Yuzuru —habló a su espalda Brian; quien había notado su llegada. El japonés elevó la vista e intentó sonreír. Fracasó, él lo sabía y su entrenador también—, puedes tomarte el día. Ayer te esforzaste demasiado y es mejor que vayas con Kikuchi por unos masajes.

Yuzuru no pudo evitar sentirse inútil al escucharle decir aquello.

Sabía muy bien que Brian solo quería cuidarlo. Pero, ¿acaso todos le veían como un ser tan débil que incluso necesitaba que lo protegieran? Él no quería eso.

—Brian, estoy bien —aseguró, sin embargo no lo estaba—. Hoy quiero entrenar.

Al escuchar lo que su estudiante decía, Brian supo que no podía hacer más que darse por vencido. Esa mañana él mismo había sido sorprendido cuando Miki había llegado de imprevisto a ver el entrenamiento de Javier. Incluso juraba que el español también estaba sorprendido.

Normalmente, las prácticas eran momentos donde solo estudiantes y entrenadores se reunían. A veces había excepciones con algunos periodistas japoneses que llegaban a ver a Yuzuru. No obstante, solo eran por pocos minutos y no eran frecuentes, ya que su estudiante no era muy aficionado a las cámaras. Así que era muy incómodo tener a la novia de Javier haciendo estruendosos sonidos cada vez que esté clavaba un salto. Brian no era precisamente alguien que soportara aquellas interrupciones. Sobre todo cuando estas eran intencionalmente hechas.

Con un ojo crítico para los detalles y para las personas, para Orser era bastante claro el porqué Miki Ando estaba allí ese día.

Yuzuru ingreso a la pista minutos después, saludando con un escueto  _ “buenos días” _ a todos. 

Javier al notarlo no pudo hacer más que volver a maldecirse. 

¡Él no había invitado a Miki! ¡Ni siquiera entendía el por qué estaba ahí! Pero tampoco podía echarla, no cuando ella había viajado desde Japón solo para verle. Y además, se supone que tendría que estar feliz con tenerla a su lado. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo estaba?.

Esa era una pregunta que se había estado haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero el miedo hace cobardes a las personas. Y Javier tenía mucho miedo de enfrentarse a todo lo que significaba separarse de Miki e ir por la persona que de verdad amaba.

Desde el otro lado de la pista, Yuzuru se deslizó sobre el hielo, mientras escuchaba los gritos de Miki hacía el español.

_ “¡Bien hecho, te amo!” _ ;  _ “¡Tú puedes, te amo!” _ ; _ “¡Te amo!” _ ... ¿Cuántas veces más tenía que decirlo?

_«_ _No escuches… ¡No escuches, Yuzuru!_ _»_ Se ordenó mentalmente, para luego girar y darles la espalda.

Cerró con fuerza ambos ojos e inhalo y exhalo profundamente. De pronto, su mente trajo a él aquella delicada melodía.

Era hora de patinar. Era hora de crear arte.

Y solo Yuzuru podía hacerlo.

Con suaves movimientos de brazos y piernas, dibujó el principio de su  _ Hope & Legacy _ . Sintiendo como el frío del lugar ingresaba lentamente por los poros de su piel, acariciando a su paso todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Su mente se cubría con un perfecto manto blanco, borrando todos sus pensamientos. Aquel desastre en su interior desaparecía. Todo a su alrededor desaparecía.

Javier desaparecía.

Excepto el hielo; donde ahora se deslizaba al compás de la melodía en su mente,  como si no fueran entes separados, sino uno solo.

Porque si había algo más grande que el amor de los amantes, era la pasión.

Y a Yuzuru le apasionaba patinar.

De pronto unas suaves cosquillas se hicieron presentes en sus pies, su cuerpo le pedía saltar.

Un  _ Quad Loop _ perfecto volvía a nacer.

Le siguieron otros saltos, igual de hermosos y perfectos que el primero. Otros movimientos, igual de fluidos y elegantes. Y entonces la música aceleró. 

Yuzuru podía enfocarlo como el encuentro entre dos amantes que llevaban tanto tiempo sin verse. Pero que por alguna razón no podían tocarse.

Los llantos del violín se hicieron más desgarradores cuando veía a su amor frente a él, sin poder siquiera rozarle. Mientras el piano corría con rapidez a sus brazos, sin poder alcanzarlo.

Un compás de un trágico romance entre dos personas que no debían amarse, pero que aún así lo hacían.

La música empezó a apagarse, de pronto todo estaba en silencio y él ya no se movía.

_«_ _¿Cuál fue el final de esos dos amantes?_ _»_ Se preguntó Yuzuru, porque no lo había visto. Todo termino sin poder ver el final. 

Cuándo volvió a ver la realidad, estaba en el Cricket Club. Su pecho subía y bajaba escandalosamente. El sudor le bañaba de pies a cabeza. Y todos los ojos de su alrededor estaban sobre él.

Los primeros aplausos fueron de Brian, seguidos por los de Tracy; quien además tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Luego todo el mundo aplaudía, incluidos Javier y Miki.

Lo había hecho más que perfecto. Había vuelto a crear arte.

Y el arte embelesa, apasiona, enamora. Esto último Javier lo sabía mejor que nadie.

  
  
  
  


*****************************

 

—¡Te ha salido fenomenal! —exclamó una voz detrás de él. Yuzuru dejó de desatarse los pasadores de su patín y miró a la pelinegra mujer; quien llevaba una amplia sonrisa y jugueteaba con su cabello, asegurándose de mostrar correctamente aquel brillante anillo.

—Gracias… —respondió él, desviando la mirada otra vez a sus patines.

—Si haces un trabajo como ese en Helsinki hasta puedes ganar —soltó a modo de fingido halago.

Los dos japoneses habían sido amigos hace mucho tiempo atrás, habían compartido incluso la misma pista de patinaje. Pero ahora era distinto. Ahora tanto Yuzuru como Miki eran conscientes de aquella brecha en su relación, una que tenía nombre y apellido. Y nacionalidad Española.

—Claro, siempre y cuando Javier no te vuelva a robar la medalla dorada —río como si aquello solo se tratase de una simple y nada intencional broma. Yuzuru solo pudo volver a intentar hacer un esbozo de sonrisa—. Te voy a contar algo —dijo en tono confidente, sentándose a su lado y colocando las manos en sus labios; como una niña inocente—. Hoy he venido por algo muy importante. ¿No adivinas de qué puede tratarse? —Yuzuru negó con la cabeza lentamente, deseando con todo su ser irse de allí cuanto antes—. No ha sido capricho mío el venir hasta Toronto; aunque no digo que eso me desagrade. Sino que ha sido el mismo Javi quien me ha pedido venir. Porque hemos quedado en ir a ver una bonita joyería. ¡Ahora anda!, ¡adivina por qué iremos a una joyería! —Le pegó un suave empujón con las manos, incitándole a que le respondiera.

Y una vez más, ahí volvía el dolor. Como un gran puñal directo sobre él.

Se le hizo un gran nudo en la garganta, imposibilitando que pudiese hablar. Su visión empezó a ser borrosa, pero se ordenó no llorar.

Aquello solo confirmaría lo que ya de por si estaba confirmado para Miki. Además sería humillante. Y no quería sentir otra humillación en su vida.

—Como veo que no logras dar con la respuesta, te la voy a decir yo —volvió hablar ella, notando los aguados ojos de Yuzuru. Pero ni siquiera eso pudo detenerla—. Javi y yo iremos por nuestros anillos de boda.

Y eso fue todo lo que el chico resistió. Se levantó de golpe, sintiendo como aquel enorme nudo en su garganta le dejaba sin aire, y volcando sobre el rostro todo los sentimientos retenidos.

Su pecho dolía. Dolía tanto que incluso unos sonidos lastimeros salieron de su interior. Sus piernas perdieron la fuerza y sus patines, mitad desatados, hicieron que también perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo fuertemente en el suelo. Pero Yuzuru ni siquiera lo sintió.

¿Cómo podría sentir un dolor tan insignificante como ese, cuando sentía a su pecho desgarrarse por dentro?

Miki lo observaba desde el asiento de madera donde estaba sentada, con una fría expresión.

Porque al contrarío de lo que todo el mundo pensaba, ella no quería hacerle daño a Yuzuru. Pero amaba demasiado a Javier.

¿Cómo podrían culparla de evitar que alguien más se robe al amor de su vida? Incluso si lastimaba, ella haría todo lo posible para que no alejen de su lado a su otra mitad.

Aunque para eso tenía que herir a Yuzuru.  


	5. Adiós

 

¿Había algo más doloroso que no sentir nada?

Su cuerpo había sucumbido ante el dolor minutos antes, pero ahora estaba allí, arrodillado en el suelo sin sentir absolutamente nada. Como si fuese un cuerpo inerte y carente de sensibilidad.

Toco su mejilla con sus dedos, notando como las lágrimas los empapaban.

¿Estaba llorando? No habría podido saberlo, de no ser porque en ese momento estaba mirando su húmeda mano.

Levantó su mirada y la enfoco en el frío rostro de la que alguna vez fue su amiga.

—¿Ya es suficiente? —preguntó, y por poco desconoció su voz al oírla carente de sentimientos.

Miki lo observó unos segundo sin decir palabras, para luego levantarse y acomodarse mejor la gruesa bufanda de su cuello.

—¿Es suficiente para ti? —regreso la pregunta.

¿Qué si era suficiente para él? Por supuesto que lo era. Ya no quería saber más nada de todo esto.

—Es demasiado para mí —respondió a la vez que presionaba con fuerza sus piernas, tratando de está manera de volver a sentirlas. Quería levantarse e irse de allí.

Había llegado a su límite, si es que ya no lo había estado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Pero ahora era insoportable. Ya no quería tener nada que ver en la especie de retorcido triángulo amoroso donde había estado involucrado.

Yuzuru ya había dado un fin al camino entre Javier y él. Ya le había dado un fin a su corazón… aunque esté se negará a desistir de amar al español. Aún así, ahora era solo su problema. Ahora sería solo su dolor.

Entonces, ¿por qué Javier y Miki seguían empeñados en querer volver a involucrarlo? ¿Por qué no entendían que él solo quería enfocarse en su patinaje y nada más?

Él solo quería patinar.

_ «Entonces… ¿Por qué te duele tanto saber que se casarán?»  _ Preguntó su mente, como si se tratase de un ente diferente. Haciéndole sentir, en medio de su adormecimiento, aquel conocido pinchazo de dolor.

Porque la mente es alguien traviesa, y a veces, encuentra demasiado divertido jugar con los pensamientos de uno. Y la mente de Yuzuru encontraba muy divertido hacerle recordar cosas que ya sabía, pero quería tanto olvidar. Y además, daba la casualidad que su corazón era muy amigo de su mente. Aquellos dos hacían una combinación sumamente dolorosa.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y un Javier sorprendido ingreso.

El español no tenía idea de lo que allí había pasado, pero al ver a Yuzuru en el suelo y con la cara empapada, no pudo más que sentir una especie de desesperación interna que le hizo correr hacia él. Pasando por el costado de Miki sin siquiera notarla, para luego tomar con sus manos el rostro de Yuzuru.

—¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! —preguntó exaltado, revisando con sus ojos el cuerpo del japonés—. ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?

Miki observaba todo desde su lugar. La mirada preocupada de Javier, el delicado agarre de Javier, el amor de Javier... Todo para Yuzuru.

Porque a ella jamás le había mirado de ese modo tan intenso. Jamás le había tocado con tanta delicadeza; como si temiera romperlo. Jamás le había hablado en ese angustiante tono; como si su propia vida dependiera de la respuesta.

A ella jamás le había amado como amaba a Yuzuru.

Miki también había sido una completa ilusa.

—Te esperaré en el departamento —soltó de pronto, sin poder aguantar más aquella escena.

Javier por primera vez se percató de su presencia, y giró con el semblante culpable hacía ella.

¿Cuántas veces había visto Miki aquel rostro? Muchas, sin duda alguna.

La mujer tomó el picaporte entre sus manos, preparándose para salir de allí. Aunque antes de hacerlo volvió su mirada hacía Yuzuru, pero esta vez con una sonrisa; una que no demostraba lo que de verdad sentía.

—Para mi también es demasiado —dijo finalmente, para luego salir del lugar y dejarles solos.

Yuzuru solo entonces comprendió que en esa habitación, minutos antes de que el español llegará, habían estado dos corazones lastimados.

Porque cuando estás roto puedes reconocer fácilmente a alguien que también lo está.

Y sin duda alguna, Miki y Yuzuru estaban rotos.

El silencio embargo a ambos chicos por un momento, uno donde Javier se llenaba de preocupación.

_ «¿Miki lo sabe? ¿Miki sospecha?»  _ Fueron las principales preguntas que rondaban por su mente, mientras Yuzuru lo observaba en silencio.

Él podía ver el miedo en el rostro de Javier. Podía saber lo que estaba sintiendo, lo que estaba pensando.

Él también había visto ese rostro muchas veces. Y a decir verdad, odiaba aquel rostro.

Esa era, quizás, la única parte que llegó a odiar de Javier.

—Vete a casa, Javier —habló Yuzuru, volviendo a sentir el dolor en su pecho.

Su adormecimiento se había desvanecido. Solo la presencia y el tacto de Javier habían sido suficientes para revertir su antídoto ante el dolor.

El español salió de aquellos infernales pensamientos internos y volvió su rostro hacía Yuzuru; quien le miraba fijamente con esos pulcros ojos oscuros.

—Miki está esperándote —volvió a hablar, retirando su rostro de sus manos.

Javier sintió como el cálido calor se iba de su tacto.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —se atrevió a preguntar, deseando volver a tocarlo—. ¿Por qué estás en el suelo?

Yuzuru no le respondió y reuniendo toda la poca fuerza que había en él, se reincorporo. Aunque al hacerlo volvió a tambalearse, ya que sus patines aun seguían mitad desatados. Javier noto como este perdía el equilibrio y sin siquiera pensarlo, también se reincorporó y le tomó rápidamente de la cintura, evitando que cayese al frío suelo.

Las gruesas manos de Javier.

La diminuta cintura de Yuzuru.

Ambos deseaban más.

—Puedes soltarme —dijo el japonés, desviando el rostro del suyo.

—Te caerás —respondió esté, oliendo el perfume de su lacio cabello.

Estaban tan cerca, podían sentir el calor del cuerpo contrarío emanar. Se necesitaban tanto el uno al otro. Se deseaban demasiado.

La cordura era la única que mantenía esos escasos milímetros de diferencia entre ellos sin romperse.

Pero Javier era el que menos cordura tenía en ese momento.

¿Y cómo tenerlo? Si Yuzuru estaba delante suyo, mirando con cautela hacía sus labios. Porque aunque tratara de ocultarlo, él podía notar como su mirada se perdía en su boca.

Sabía que Yuzuru deseaba besarle, aunque no creía que con la misma intensidad que él quería. Pero aún así lo deseaba.

Y entonces rompió la pequeña línea invisible de autorrestricción, y presionó sus labios en los de la persona que había sido su amante. Y que añoraba tanto que volviera a serlo.

Yuzuru sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y sus fuerzas volvieron a escapar de él. Pero aún así no cayó. Porque Javier lo sostenía. Ahora él era el único sostén que lo mantenía aferrado a la tierra.

Porque ahí era donde tenía que estar. Yuzuru sabía que estaba mal, sentía la culpa en su interior, sentía las arcadas de asco consigo mismo por caer otra vez en aquella especie de horrible juego.

Ya había puesto un final. Un punto y nada más luego de él. Entonces, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué se dejaba llevar por la magia de Javier? ¿Por qué correspondía a esos desesperados labios con la misma desesperación? ¿Por qué se aferraba a su cuello evitando que se escapase?

Si ya era más que suficiente para él, ¿por qué quería que su cuerpo se fundiera con el de Javier?

El español le levantó las piernas y las enrollo en su cintura, produciendo que sus patines cayeran al suelo, para luego llevarlo a cuestas hacia dentro de una puerta. Una que ambos habían conocido bien.

Dentro habían algunos utensilios de limpieza para la pista de hielo, y otras cosas que ni siquiera sabía para qué servían. Y la verdad era que en ese momento tampoco le importaba saberlo.

Javier le dejó en el suelo y le miró intensamente, como deseando que Yuzuru le dé su permiso para proseguir. Y así lo hizo, cuando dentro de su mente volvió a escuchar aquella melodía entre el piano y el violín.

_ «¿Cuál fue el final de esos dos amantes?»  _ Volvió a preguntarse, sintiendo los labios de Javier en su cuello, y las manos de este retirar la camiseta de su cuerpo.

El de ojos castaños se separó unos centímetros de él y observó con embelesamiento la blanca piel de Yuzuru, para luego acariciar su estómago plano, sus costillas prominentes, su pecho carente de vello… Sus pezones sonrosados.

¿Cómo era que ese chico lograba desarmarlo de ese modo? Ahora mismo Yuzuru podría pedirle cualquier cosa y él lo haría. Estaba en sus manos. Siempre estuvo en sus manos.

¿Cuánto había tardado en darse cuenta de aquello? No, en realidad él ya lo sabía.

Javier sonrió a la vez que se inclinaba y besaba las partes que antes había tocado, deteniéndose en el lugar donde aguardaba su corazón y colocando allí su oreja.

Sonaba igual de bonito que lo imaginaba. Sonaba por él. Solo por él.

Ahora ya no importaban los miedos, los qué dirán, los reproches. Nada de eso importaba.

¡Que idiota! ¡Que estúpido! ¿Acaso había un ser más tonto que él?

Tenía a la persona que le hacía sentir tantas cosas juntas frente a él. Porque con solo tenerlo a su lado era como estar en el mismo paraíso. 

Le amaba... ¡Le amaba tanto! Y ahora estaba dispuesto a amarle sin importar nada.

A él, solo a él. Porque en todo este tiempo no había amado a nadie más que él. Y no amaría a nadie más.

—Yuzuru, yo te... —Comenzó Javier, dispuesto a decirle todo lo que sentía. Todo lo que pensaba. Todo lo que había decidido.

Pero Yuzuru no le dejó continuar. No después de que encontró su respuesta.

Porque su melodía tenía un final y ahora lo sabía.

—No dejes que te espere mucho tiempo —dijo de pronto el de ojos rasgados, retirándolo de su pecho y mirándole con una triste sonrisa—. Porque esperar a alguien es muy doloroso.

¿Cuántas veces había esperado a Javier? Incluso quedándose toda la noche despierto, imaginando su llegada y las caricias que le daría cuando regresara a su lado.

Pero cuando lo hacía, el olor de otra persona estaba impregnada en su piel. Aún así le aceptaba, porque las caricias de Javier eran demasiado tiernas, demasiado amorosas como para que las rechazara.

¿Miki sentiría lo mismo cuando Javier llegará a su lado? Podía imaginar su semblante, podía sentir su dolor.

Porque Yuzuru había sentido lo mismo.

—No, Yuzu. Ahora es diferente, ahora va a ser distinto —afirmó Javier, volviendo a tomarle del rostro; impidiendo que se alejara más—. Yo voy hablar con Miki, le diré todo lo que me pasa contigo. Yo aclararé las cosas. Porque... te amo solo a ti.

¿Cuántas veces le había dicho lo mismo? Ahora Yuzuru creía que podía ver a través de su dulce y cruel mentira.

Pero esta vez se equivocaba, porque el español no mentía.

—Antes de los  _ Cuatro Continentes _ tú nos diste un final. —Javier lo miró recordando ese momento, donde su cobardía había ganado la partida y había acabado con la relación que ambos llevaban. Se arrepentía tanto de aquello. Y se arrepentiría toda su vida—. Y yo también nos dí un final luego del campeonato… pero faltaba algo. —Tomó con sus manos las que estaban sobre su rostro y las apartó suavemente—. Ayer cuando patinaba me preguntaba cuál era el final de mi  _ Hope&Legacy _ . —Sonrió y soltó las manos de un Javier que temía escuchar lo que seguía—. Al principio pensé que era una canción de encuentro… pero estaba equivocado.

—Yuzuru…

—Es una canción de despedida.

—Por favor... —pidió Javier, sintiendo un doloroso escozor en sus ojos.

—Me faltaba eso. Faltaba mi despedida… Y me ha tomado tiempo comprenderlo del todo. Y por eso, en este preciso momento, puedo por fin decirte Adiós. —Tomo su camiseta que estaba tirada en el suelo, y sintiendo como tras de él quedaba una parte de sí mismo que jamás recuperaría, volvió hablar—. Adiós, Javier.

Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras, luego salió de aquel cuarto. Se colocó en el camino su camiseta, abrigo y zapatillas —además de guardar sus patines en su maletín—, y salió del  _ Cricket Club. _

Afuera el sol de la tarde estaba en pleno cielo, pero aún así hacía frío. No obstante, Yuzuru podía sentir los cálidos rayos anaranjados sobre él. Como si quisieran mimarle después de lo que había ocurrido.

Camino a pasos lentos, sin ninguna necesidad de llegar temprano a casa. Y recordándose llamar a Brian, tendría que avisarle que quería cambiar de horario de entrenamiento. Esperaba que eso fuera posible cuanto antes, porque no quería perder tiempo. Deseaba ganar el mundial como fuese.

Era hora de recuperar su medalla, de recuperar su primer lugar.

Porque él odiaba perder y no volvería a dejar que una pista de hielo se burlara de él y su patín.

De pronto, un mensaje en su celular se hizo notar.

_ “Adivina quién está en Toronto”,  _ decía el mensaje.

Sonrío ampliamente al terminar de leerlo, aunque al hacerlo unas gotas cristalinas cayeron a su pantalla. Yuzuru se sorprendió por unos segundos, pero luego volvió a sonreír y seco con la manga de su abrigo sus ojos.

—Ah… parece que comenzó a llover —susurró, a la vez que proseguía su camino y le respondía el mensaje a Shoma.

Pero el cielo aún estaba despejado y el sol seguía siendo visible.


	6. Diversión

 

—¡Mentiroso! —exclamó fuertemente desde la calle contigua, mientras le señalaba con el dedo; sin importarle siquiera que algunas personas le mirarán divertidos.

El pequeño chico de cabellos ondulados no pudo más que sonreír tímidamente, tratando de esa manera de disculparse.

Yuzuru al verlo hizo un gracioso puchero y corrió hacia él; aunque en el camino casi cayó por enredarse con sus propios pies.

_ «Es muy torpe fuera del hielo», _ pensó con diversión Shoma.

Cuando llegó a su lado, el más alto se irguió para darle un abrazo junto con algunas pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda; como siempre solía hacer.

Shoma se sintió a punto de desfallecer debido a los rápidos latidos de su corazón y al nerviosismo que le producía volver a sentirlo tan cerca.

—¡No puedo creer que me mintieras de esa manera! —volvió a exclamar Yuzuru, separándose de él y mirándole con reproche—. ¡Me dijiste que estabas entrenando con Mihoko! Y resulta que has estado en Toronto desde ayer… ¡Mentiroso!

El chico no pudo evitar reír suavemente al ver a Yuzu recriminarle de esa manera tan graciosa. ¡Parecía un niño! Además el cabello revuelto que llevaba le daba un aire incluso más infantil… ¿Quién diría, que entre los dos, Yuzu era el mayor? Bueno, tampoco era como si él mismo emanara adultez. No era que eso le molestara, pero si le dieran un par de centímetros extras de altura lo tomaría sin dudarlo.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó, aunque no era precisamente como Yuzuru había dicho.

No estaba en Toronto desde ayer, sino que en realidad, desde hace dos días. Su entrenadora le había dado tres días libres para que descansara de su última competición, pero lo último que él quería era descansar y sin que Mihoko se enterara, estuvo pensando cómo hacer para que le dejasen ir a Toronto y ver de nuevo a Yuzu.

Pero no contaba con que planificar un viaje fuese tan difícil. Desde los complicados boletos; no sabía ni siquiera como comprarlos. El alojamiento; ni siquiera hablaba ingles fluidamente. ¡Y hasta la comida! Aunque el pensaba seriamente llevarse  _ Ramen  _ instantáneo.

Pero para su sorpresa, su entrenadora lo conocía lo suficiente e intuyendo lo que su pupilo quería hacer, decidió ayudarlo. Y así fue como le dio un “regalo” por todo su esfuerzo, y dándole una sonrisita cómplice le dijo que si divirtiera y que dejase en sus manos el permiso que quería de sus padres.

¡Pero su timidez le habían producido desperdiciar dos días de su viaje! Dos días en los cuales tenía el perfecto plan de diversión para pasar junto a Yuzuru; gracias al hermoso paquete de viajes, también planeado por Higuchi. Y ahí había estado él, yendo a los lugares más turísticos de Toronto, comiendo comida típica y comprando souvenirs… pero todo solo. En realidad junto al gran grupo de turistas, pero sin Yuzuru.

¡Y se suponía que ese viaje estaba hecho para pasar tiempo con Yuzuru!

Así que hoy se había ordenado dejar de lado su parte introvertida y decirle finalmente que estaba en Toronto. Y es por eso que estaban en aquella situación.

—No te disculpo nada —volvió hablar el mayor, pero luego le regaló una divertida sonrisa haciendo que incluso sus bonitos ojos oscuros se se perdieran en ella.

Shoma contempló aquel gesto por unos largos segundos, convencido de que no había nada más bonito que aquella sonrisa suya. Y habría seguido embelesado por mucho más tiempo, de no ser porque el estómago de su compañero resonó estruendosamente rompiendo el momento.

—¡Oh! Creo que tengo hambre —se excuso esté, rascándose la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír—. ¡Conozco un lugar muy bueno para comer! La comida es deliciosa y seguro te encantará —dicho esto, le tomó de la muñeca y le llevó corriendo hasta el lugar; otra vez tratándolo como un niño pequeño.

Shoma se preguntaba por qué corrían, pero estaba bastante feliz con sentir la mano de Yuzuru que no le importó no obtener respuesta.

Al llegar se sentaron al lado de un gran ventanal, que daba justo en las calles menos transitadas. Algo que era muy bueno para Shoma, a quien le ponía algo nervioso el ruido excesivo. Yuzuru se encargó de pedir la comida, ya que según él conocía mejor los platos; cosa que era una gran mentira, porque siempre había sido otro el que pedía en su lugar. No obstante, esforzándose en pronunciar correctamente, pidió  _ Tourtière _ ; una especie de gran pastel de carne.

—Así que este es el famoso  _ Tourtière _ —susurró, mirando asombrado su plato cuando se lo pusieron frente a él.

—¿Nunca lo probaste? —preguntó el pequeño chico, Yuzuru negó—. Entonces… ¿por qué lo pediste?

—Es que eso fue lo único que supe pronunciar —respondió algo avergonzado.

Shoma no pudo evitar reír otra vez, produciendo que Yuzu volviera a colocar pucheros indignados.

A pesar de ser la primera vez que ambos probaban ese platillo, les resultó bastante agradable; y aunque no se comparaba con su amada comida japonesa, lo degustaron felizmente mientras ambos hablaban sobre todo lo transcurrido en las competencias pasadas.

A Shoma aún le costaba hablar con naturalidad frente a su amigo, pero esté nunca le hizo sentir incómodo y le animaba a expresarse sin sentir miedo o vergüenza.

Yuzuru sabía que a Shoma le costaba horrores vencer su timidez, por eso siempre hacía bromas para que él se relajara; porque a Yuzuru le encantaba esa suave risa que emitía cuando así lo estaba.

Cuando acabaron todo lo que tenían en el plato, el mayor le preguntó qué quería hacer, pero Shoma solo pudo balbucear respuestas incoherentes, así que Yuzuru se propuso a hacerle el mismo tour que le hicieron a él cuando llegó por primera vez a Toronto.

Y después de pagar; porque él era un anfitrión y tenía que pagar —cosa que a Shoma le parecía mal, porque él quería ser quien pagase—, salieron entre risas del lugar; aunque otra vez era solo Yuzuru quien reía por dios sabe qué, mientras el pequeño chico solo sonreía y se preguntaba qué era lo tan gracioso que mantenía a su compañero en ese estado de felicidad absoluta.

¿Cómo no estarlo? Si Yuzuru, incluso antes de empezar con su tour, ya se estaba imaginando como un guía turística al lado de su pequeño amigo. Y eso era algo sumamente divertido de imaginar, más cuando pensaba hacer algunas maldades contra Shoma. Pero todo por diversión, claro está. 

Y es que Yuzuru era un autentico diablillo juguetón.

La imaginación del mayor era bastante sorprendente, y a veces se dejaba ir y terminaba en su propio mundo interno sin que los demás pudieran traerlo de nuevo a tierra. Aunque haciendo caras muy graciosas que evidenciaban casi a la perfección de que podrían tratarse sus ensoñaciones.

¡Es que Yuzuru era tan fácil de leer! Pero había raras excepciones, como por ejemplo Shoma, quien aún no sabía lo que él estaba pensando en ese momento. Pero tampoco quiso indagar mucho más, ya que para el chico los pensamientos de las personas eran bastante privados y no podía ir por ahí espiándolos.

Un caso muy diferente al de Evgenia y Javier; la primera, cuando se había quedado como por una hora tratando de saber que pensaba Yuzuru, mientras lo observaba desde una distancia prudencial, después del beso que esté le dio con su Pooh. El segundo, cuando escucho sobre el beso y se quedo como por toda una semana mirando fijamente a Yuzuru, tratando de adivinar qué fue lo que le motivó a hacer esa clase de acción.

En ese caso, Shoma solo había podido sentir vergonzosos deseos de querer ser Evgenia.

El tour duró toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Hicieron muchas cosas, desde comprar caramelos típicos, hasta darles de comer a las palomas en las plazas; algo que sorprendentemente Yuzuru hacía bastante seguido. 

También visitaron varios lugares; que Shoma ya había conocido gracias al paquete de viajes regalado por Higuchi, pero que fingió no conocer solo por el placer que le daba la compañía de Yuzu. Y se sacaron miles de fotos, algunas con poses realmente ridículas, pero que produjo que rieran hasta tener dolor de estómago.

Cabe destacar que fue Shoma quien hizo las poses más ridículas entre los dos, y fue también él quien tuvo que aguantar como por media hora a todas las palomas sobre su espalda, mientras Yuzuru le tomaba fotos y reía a carcajadas limpias.

Además hablaron y hablaron tanto que parecían dos cotorras en pleno apogeo, aunque quizás fue Yuzuru quien habló por los dos. De todas maneras, ambos disfrutaron muy alegremente.

Algo que fue muy bueno para Yuzuru, quien en ese tiempo pudo olvidar ese horrible dolor en el pecho.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo oscuro que estaba a su alrededor, se fijaron en la hora y ya casi rozaban la una de la madrugada. No obstante, Toronto era un lugar bastante tranquilo y tenía gente circulando todas las 24 horas del día. Así que no había por qué preocuparse, aunque la mamá de Yuzuru no pensaba lo mismo. Por ese motivo, el mayor tuvo que sacrificar su pobre oreja ante los regaños de su madre, quien le dijo que era un inconsciente en no avisarle que se encontraba bien y que no había sido secuestrado por traficantes de órganos.

Sin duda alguna, la imaginación de madre e hijo eran tal para cual. Eso era lo que el padre de Yuzuru siempre había tenido presente.

—Te acompañare a casa —dijo Shoma, cuando su amigo terminó de hablar con su preocupada madre.

—¿A casa? —preguntó Yuzuru sin comprender.

—Ya es muy tarde, e ir solo sería peligroso —explicó el pequeño chico, sintiendo sus mejillas volver a teñirse de ese rojo tan gracioso.

—Pero tú también volverías solo al hotel… a menos que te quedes conmigo en mi casa. —Al escuchar esto, Shoma se tiño incluso más, y ahora era un completa fresa viviente. Yuzuru no pudo evitar carcajearse ante el sonrojo excesivo de su amigo—. ¿En qué estás pensando? —soltó en tono juguetón; pues había encontrado demasiado divertido tomarle el pelo a Shoma.

El pequeño chico volvió a hacerse un embrollo de pensamientos, y sus palabras salieron de él con tal revoltijo que no se entendió ninguna de ellas. Pero, ¿quién le podría culpar? Si con lo que le dijo Yuzuru su mente había viajado años luz y se había imaginado en tal situación.

Él en casa de Yuzuru.

Él con un pijama que Yuzuru le prestaría; el olor del mayor impregnado en la pijama.

Él durmiendo en la misma cama que Yuzuru.

Él haciéndole cosas nada decentes a Yuzuru.

¡Explotaría si dejaba a su mente seguir volando de esa manera!... ¡¿Y le preguntaba que pensaba?! ¡Dios quiera que Yuzuru jamás supiera que pensaba!

—De todas maneras no iremos a mi casa —volvió hablar el mayor. Shoma sintió una punzada de decepción, aunque después la retiró de su cabeza, mientras se ordenaba alejar esos pecaminosos pensamientos de él—. Porque nos ha faltado hacer algo muy importante el día de hoy.

Shoma le miró sin entender, y volviendo a tomarle de la muñeca, Yuzuru le llevó corriendo hacía un taxi. Dentro, el mayor se encargó de hablar con el chófer ante la mirada consternada de su compañero. Y sin querer darle ningún tipo de explicación del rumbo que tomaban, llegaron después de unos quince minutos a destino.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó el pequeño chico, bajando del auto y observando la gran edificación frente a ellos.

—¿Dónde más? —soltó Yuzuru con obviedad, caminando delante de él hacía la gran entrada—. Dijiste que querías conocer el lugar donde entrenaba. ¡Así que aquí estamos! —dijo sonriente, mientras saludaba desde fuera a un guardia sentado en el recibidor con una humeante taza, de lo que suponía sería café.

—Pero… es muy tarde. No creo que venir a esta hora sea correcto.

—Descuida —le resto importancia Yuzuru, volviendo a tomarle de la muñeca y llevándole consigo cuando el guardia les abrió la puerta. 

Yuzuru le saludo y le dijo algo en ingles, y esté solo sonrió.

El señor Orser se había encargado de informarle que solo dos de sus pupilos —Yuzuru y Javier—,   tenían permitido venir en la noche a patinar. Y aunque esto sucedía muy pocas veces, no le sorprendió, ya que supuso que algún nuevo campeonato estaba cerca. 

Lo que sí le sorprendió fue ver a una cara poco conocida a su lado, pero el chico Hanyu se encargó de decirle que Orser le había dado su permiso; mentía, ¡por supuesto que mentía! Y se iba a ganar un buen regaño por eso, pero Shoma se iba dentro de unas horas del país, así que decidió que valía la pena mentir.

—¿No te meterás en problemas? —preguntó Shoma, recibiendo un par de patines de Yuzu.

—Mmm… ¡Vamos a patinar! —exclamó obviando la pregunta de su compañero. Shoma solo pudo suspirar y colocarse rápidamente los patines. Para luego seguirlo dentro de la gran pista de hielo.

Solo habían pocas luces prendidas, pero eran las suficientes para ver a Yuzuru deslizarse sobre la pista, Aunque por alguna razón, el día de hoy, Yuzuru parecía bastante melancólico sobre el hielo.

Algo que había pasado desapercibido durante todo el día, pero que sobre la pista no podía ser más obvio. Porque Yuzuru era un patinador sentimental. O al menos eso le había dicho Mihoko. Y Shoma no dudaba de eso, ya que él mismo había comprobado que Yuzuru patinaba de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo. Algo que puede ser muy bueno y muy malo a la vez; porque no siempre estas feliz a la hora de patinar.

Y eso se había visto en el  _ Cuatro Continentes _ , donde su programa corto fue falto de emociones. No era como esa vez en el  _ GPF, _ donde la alegría en su rutina desbordó los corazones de todo el público; incluido el de él.

_ «¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan apagado?»  _ Se preguntó Shoma. Por primera vez queriendo entrar en la mente de su compañero.

—Lo hice espantoso en el  _ Cuatro Continentes _ —soltó de pronto Yuzuru, sin dejar de deslizarse por la pista—. Incluso equivocándome de una manera tan torpe. No fueron mis mejores días —se sincero. Ocultando la historia detrás.

—Incluso equivocándote —intervino Shoma—, incluso cuando no son tus mejores días. Aún así eres grandioso.

—Vuelves a mentir.

—No lo hago. —Y eso era cierto.

Shoma de verdad pensaba aquello. 

Yuzuru hacía arte en la pista de hielo. No importaba que esa haya sido su peor presentación. Incluso la peor de la peores era la mejor a comparación de los otros. ¡Había que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de eso!

Shoma admiraba a Yuzuru. Y quería con todo su ser, algún día ganarle. Pero a la vez quería que Yuzuru nunca perdiese. Era algo contradictorio. Solo él podía entenderse. 

Pero a pesar de esa admiración, sabía reconocer el verdadero valor del patinaje y ninguno de los halagos, que decía y que no decía de Yuzuru, eran mentiras. Todo era verdad, porque al menos para él, el patinaje de su compatriota era sumamente precioso.

—¡Voy a ganar este mundial! —exclamó de pronto fuertemente. Alzando sus brazos al techo y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

—¡Yo ganare! —intervino Shoma sin siquiera pensar lo que decía. Como si hubiera salido de su propia alma competitiva.

Porque al contrario de lo que todos creían, Shoma también era competitivo; aunque quizás no al grado de Yuzuru.

—¡En tus sueños! —volvió a exclamar el mayor, mostrando la impresionante secuencia de pasos de su  _ Prince _ .

Shoma al verlo no pudo más que sonreír ampliamente y también comenzar con su propia secuencia.

Una divertida guerra entre ellos se había desatado, y mientras ambos luchaban por ver quién tenía el mejor patinaje, las horas pasaron tan rápidamente que ni siquiera lo notaron. De pronto se encontraba tirados en el hielo, respirando entrecortadamente y con el sudor perlando sus frentes.

Había sido divertido… ¡Había sido tan divertido jugar de esa manera con Shoma! Yuzuru aún sentía su cuerpo cosquillear, pidiéndole levantarse y volver a patinar. No obstante, ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

—¿Quién ganó? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada. Apenas si podía respirar con normalidad.

—Un empate —contesto Shoma sonriendo.

—No me gustan los empates —se quejó el mayor, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el frío del hielo debajo de su cuerpo—... Gracias por alegrar mi día —soltó de pronto.

De verdad necesitaba decirlo.

Si no fuera por Shoma, Yuzuru se habría vuelto a sumergir en ese enorme pozo de depresión. Pero fue por el joven chico que por un momento había olvidado todo lo malo a su alrededor, y se había divertido tanto que él mismo no se lo podía creer.

—Ya que me he divertido el día de hoy, puedes pedirme lo que quieras a cambio —prosiguió con diversión.

—¿Lo que quiera?

—Lo que quieras —afirmó Yuzuru, sin abrir lo ojos y jugueteando con sus manos en el hielo.

_ “Lo que quieras” _ es una frase bastante peligrosa, y no debe ser usada a la ligera. Eso sería algo que Yuzuru aprendería, sin duda alguna.

Porque luego de decir aquello, una fresca fragancia inundó sus fosas nasales, y unas suaves cosquillas sobre su rostro le avisaron que era el cabello de Shoma; y que este estaba inclinado sobre él. Abrió los ojos rápidamente, pensando que el pequeño chico le estaba a punto de tender una broma, cobrándose de esa manera todo lo que le había hecho pasar durante su tour. Pero no se espero encontrar al chico acercando peligrosamente su boca a la suya, mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados.

En ese momento, habría sido correcto que Yuzuru le empujara y le preguntara qué estaba haciendo… pero por alguna razón, no lo hizo.

Y clavando sus cortas uñas en el hielo, dejó que Shoma rompiera el corto espacio que los separaba en un tierno y suave toque.

Como el beso de un niño. Inundando de dulzura los labios de Yuzuru.

Segundos después, Shoma se separó y abrió sus ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue a Yuzuru mirándole fijamente, con la boca entreabierta.

Es que el mayor aún no se recuperaba de la especie de shock que acababa de vivir. Y lo peor era que había una sensación dulzona sobre sus labios, que produjo que se llevara las manos sobre ellos.

Shoma al ver esto sintió su rostro volver a adquirir una tonalidad rojiza y sus manos temblaron con nerviosismo. Así que sin saber que hacer, se reincorporo rápidamente.

—Y-yo… ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Mi vuelo sale en dos horas! ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Así que debo irme! —Yuzuru ya sabía que tenía que irse. No hacía falta que se lo volviera a decir, pero tal parecía que Shoma estaba tan nervioso seguía repitiendo lo mismo—. Mi vuelo ya sale… ¡Yo debo irme! —Yuzuru asintió despacio aún sin decir nada.

Al ver el silencio en que se sumían, Shoma patino a prisa hasta salir de la pista. Pero antes de irse, giró hacía Yuzuru.

—C-cuando… patines tu  _ Prince _ … p-puedes pensar en todas las cosas divertidas de tu vida. C-creo que eso ayudaría mucho… —Yuzuru al escucharlo, se sentó sobre el hielo y le miró procesando lo dicho. Shoma al ver que aún no decía nada, y seguía mirándole fijamente, decidió que sería mejor escapar de allí cuanto antes—. N-nos veremos en Helsinki… ¡Tú dijiste que tomara lo que quisiera! —dicho esto, se fue corriendo sin colocarse los protectores en los patines, causando que caminara de una manera graciosa, pero aún así desapareció lo más rápido que pudo de la vista del mayor.

—Lo divertido de mi vida… —susurró Yuzuru, sintiendo otra vez esas cosquillas en todo su cuerpo.

Unas que le decían lo ansiosas que estaban de que patinase.

Yuzuru no pudo más que esbozar una amplia sonrisa, había encontrado otra cosa por la cual agradecerle a Shoma.

Pero cuando la felicidad está presente en algunas personas, la tristeza siempre anda rondando cerca. Y este era el caso de una persona en particular, quien sin querer había presenciado aquella escena entre los dos chicos japoneses.

Javier había llegado justo en el momento que ambos se besaban. Y aunque tenía fuertes deseos de separarlos y encarcelar a Yuzuru dentro de sus brazos, no pudo más que esconderse y escuchar todo lo que había seguido. Aunque sin entender nada, ya que él no era bueno con el japonés y apenas si conocía algunas palabras.

Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho de reclamar nada a Yuzuru, ni mucho menos armar una desagradable escena.

_ “Tus acciones, tu inconstancia… todo eso lastima a las personas que te amamos”,  _ había dicho Miki, mientras se marchaba de vuelta a Japón. De más está decir que la relación entre ellos había acabado completamente.

¿Cómo seguir juntos? Si ambos sabían que el amor unilateral nunca llevaba a buenos caminos. Y aunque Miki le amará, él no la amaba a ella. Y no la quería seguir lastimando.

De la misma manera no quería seguir lastimando a Yuzuru. Pero ver ese beso fue como un gran puñal sobre él.

¡Había sentido tanta ira junta! De no ser porque Shoma se había marchado en seguida después de eso, él habría entrado a la pista y le habría hecho cosas horribles a ese chiquillo.

Porque a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, Javier aún quería recuperar a Yuzuru.  

Pero, ¿Yuzuru aún quería ser recuperado por él?


	7. Nuestra promesa (FINAL)

 

Las horas siguientes a la partida de Shoma fueron un total desastre para Orser, quien había llegado justo cuando el pequeño pupilo de Mihoko salía de _ l Cricket Club _ con el rostro enrojecido y balbuceando incoherencias. Brian trato de preguntarle por qué se encontraba allí, pero tal parecía que el chico estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que solo pudo ver cómo se tomaba un taxi y desaparecía en medio de las calles.

Si con ese hecho había pensado que su día comenzaba de la manera más extraña, no se espero que al llegar al lugar de entrenamiento se encontraría con un Yuzuru igual de embebido en sus ensoñaciones, y un Javier que parecía haberse levantado con dos pies izquierdos y un irritante mal humor.

—¡Te vuelve a faltar un cuarto de rotación, Javier! —exclamó por quinta vez Brian, frustrado de que su alumno no pudiera realizar un salto, que sabía, podía hacer a la perfección.

Javier al escucharlo, no pudo más que volver a golpear fuertemente el hielo con la punta de su patín, y decir algo en español que sonó como una grosería.

—Parece que Javi ha tenido un mal día; puedo notarlo por la forma que está patinando —habló a su lado Tracy, quien estaba inquieta y preocupada—. Y no solo él... nada más mira a Yuzu. —Señaló con la cabeza a un Yuzuru que, antes que patinar, parecía solo deslizarse por la pista sin tener la menor idea de lo que hacía—. Está tan distraído... y además parece muy cansado.

Brian solo pudo asentir a lo dicho, ya que era verdad. Sabía que sus dos pupilos tenían temas personales que opacaban sus prácticas, pero estaban tan cerca del mundial que le molestaba saber que ninguno de los dos se lo estuviera tomando en serio.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó de pronto Tracy.

Miró hacía donde su compañera lo hacía y se encontró con Yuzuru y Jun impactando fuertemente. Corrieron hacia ellos enseguida y por suerte solo fue un choque de cuerpos, sin cuchillas de por medio. No obstante, tuvieron que ser revisados cuidadosamente.

Para alivio de todos, se volvió a confirmar que se encontraban bien. Y mientras Yuzuru le pedía verdaderas disculpas al pequeño niño coreano; ya que había sido su culpa por andar distraído, Orser supo que era hora de hablar seriamente. Y no solo con él.

—El mundial está a solo pocos días —empezó Brian, mirando a sus estudiantes fijamente—. Pero parece que ninguno de los dos tiene claro ese punto. Pensé que estábamos progresando, pero hemos vuelto atrás en estos días. Y el entrenamiento de hoy... ¡Fue desastroso! ¡Empezando porque casi lastimas a un compañero! —soltó mirando a Yuzuru, produciendo que este bajara la cabeza apenado—. ¡Y porque tú estabas empeñado en desquitarte con el hielo! —Miro ahora a Javier; quien solo desvió la mirada.

Ambos chicos habían sido llamados a la oficina de su entrenador, y aunque a ninguno de los dos les hacía ilusión estar juntos al mismo tiempo en un espacio tan reducido, tuvieron que obedecer. No obstante, sabían que lo tenían merecido. Pero si iban a ser regañados, al menos querían soportarlo individualmente.

—Si quieres hablar sobre mi mal desempeño, puedo volver después de que hables con Yuzuru —dijo el español, con marcado mal humor.

Yuzuru solo pudo observarlo de reojo para darse cuenta de eso. Si bien había estado encimado en sus pensamientos, se había percatado de que Javier parecía bastante irritado con todo a su alrededor. Y no era como si él no quisiera preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero solo recordar la última vez que se habían visto produjo que esas ganas se marcharan.

Ya había terminado con esa historia, no quería tener nada más que ver con él. Pero entonces... ¿por qué seguía empeñado en preocuparse por su bienestar? Javier tenía a Miki, no necesitaba de su preocupación ni nada parecido. Él tenía que enfocarse en su patinaje y nada más que eso.

—Tú te quedas sentado donde estás —ordenó Brian, sin dejar opción para reclamos—. Algo está pasando aquí, y sé que es algo personal entre ustedes dos, pero está interfiriendo con el patinaje de ambos. Necesito que esto se aclare y que ustedes dos vuelvan a tener la mente enfocada. ¡Ganar el mundial es algo que ambos desean, pero su convicción parece haber desaparecido!

¿Mundial? ¡¿Cómo podría Javier pensar en el mundial en ese momento?! Brian no entendía nada.

Javier ya tenía su mente bastante saturada de culpa hacía Miki, de ira hacía el mocoso Uno. Y de una especie de extraña mezcla de dolor, decepción y sobre todo... de frustración hacía Yuzuru. Quien por cierto, llevaba tratando de ignorar desde que decidió salir de su escondite e irse a tomar aire por los alrededores del  _ Cricket Club _ . No obstante, no había servido de nada el maldito aire mañanero. Porque al volver para la práctica y ver nuevamente a Yuzuru ese impaciente deseo por llevárselo y esconderlo, en algún lugar, volvía a resurgir. Y si seguía en la misma habitación que él, haría realidad sus deseos y se lo llevaría a cuestas, para luego encerrarlo en su departamento sin que nadie más se atreviera a siquiera mirarlo.

Sentía tantos deseos de monopolizar a Yuzuru, que comenzaba a pensar que estaba demente. Pero notar a Yuzuru alejarse cada vez más era doloroso. Y más doloroso era el hecho de imaginarlo junto a otra persona que no fuera él.

—Yuzuru, hoy estabas muy distraído. Tu patinaje no transmitía nada, ni siquiera tenía sentido sobre la pista. No eras tú mismo. Y te notabas realmente cansado. Te he dicho que tenías que ir con Kikuchi por unos masajes y disminuir la intensidad de tus prácticas, pero no me has hecho caso. Soy tu entrenador, debes confiar en mi. Y aunque no te guste, también obedecerme.

—Lo siento... —se disculpó el japonés, sintiéndose muy avergonzado, pero comprendiendo lo que Brian le decía. Y dispuesto a hacerle caso en todo a partir de ese momento.

—Y además, creo recordar que nunca te he dado el permiso para que traigas por la noche a otra persona al Club. —Al oír esto, las mejillas de Yuzuru se colorearon—. ¿Por qué Uno estuvo aquí?

_ «¿Por qué Uno estuvo aquí?»  _ El japonés repitió la pregunta en su mente.

¡Porque se suponía que solo iban a patinar! Yuzuru solo quería mostrarle el lugar donde entrena y jugar un poco. Pero no esperó que Shoma le diera ese... ese... ¡Ese beso!

Llevaba toda la mañana recordando ese momento, y aunque quería olvidarlo, el rostro de Shoma acercándose al suyo volvía a su mente. Además ese niño parecía haber dejado una especie de gustito dulce en sus labios y por más que los frotaba no desaparecía.

¡Su mente era un caos por culpa de ese niño de cabellos ondulados!

Brian solo pudo suspirar al ver que su pupilo no podía articular palabra y que su rostro parecía adquirir la tonalidad de un rojizo tomate.

—Que sea la última vez, ¿entendiste, Yuzuru?. —El japones solo pudo asentir—. Ahora contigo, Javier, ¿qué ha sido eso de hoy? Tu patín ha estado sucio, tus saltos han sido incorrectos. Y tu actitud fue lo peor. Si es un mal día, tan solo dímelo y trataremos de solucionarlo entre los dos, pero no puedes desquitarte de esa manera con el hielo. No es bueno para ti.

El español solo pudo escucharle sin decir nada, ya que estaba bastante molesto por aquel sonrojo de Yuzuru cuando Brian había mencionado a Shoma.

—Por ahora vayan a casa y piensen con cuidado sobre lo que de verdad quieren. Porque si las prácticas van a continuar siendo de esta manera no voy a entrenarlos más. —Ambos chicos miraron sorprendidos a Brian; incluso podía notarse un destello de miedo en ambos pares de ojos—. Porque yo entreno solo a las personas que quieren ser entrenadas, y ustedes al parecer no lo quieren. Así que espero que mañana me demuestran el potencial, que sé, que tienen.

Con esto dicho, Brian se levantó de su asiento y se fue a seguir entrenando al resto de sus alumnos. Pero aún conservando la esperanza que tenía puesta sobre sus dos pupilos.

Los dos chicos sin saber cómo reaccionar, se levantaron después de unos minutos y fueron en silencio hasta los vestidores. Mientras ambos se cambiaban, cada uno dándole la espalda al otro, sus mentes pensaban en las palabras de su entrenador.

Yuzuru sabía que Brian tenía todo el derecho a estar molesto, porque él también lo estaba consigo mismo. Odiaba tener su mente tan dispersa y no enfocarse en lo realmente importante.

Primero Javier, luego Shoma, y nuevamente Javier... ¿Es qué acaso su mente no podía darle un respiro? Solo días le separaban del mundial y él parecía que aún no entendía eso.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, se dispuso a marcharse cuanto antes. Le resultaba tan incómodo compartir el vestuario con un silencioso Javier. El español siempre solía hablar y hacerle bromas en el pasado, por eso era tan extraño tenerlo tan cerca sin cruzar ni una sola palabra. A veces añoraba volver a aquellos días donde solo eran amigos y se apoyaban mutuamente.

_ «Desearía retroceder el tiempo», _ pensaba.  _ «Todo era mucho más sencillo cuando solo eramos amigos...» _

Yuzuru no pudo evitar pegar un pequeño respingo, cuando al girarse se encontró con esa penetrante mirada castaña observándolo. No sabía por qué Javier le miraba de esa manera, pero en ese momento tampoco quería saberlo.

Apretó sus puños y camino hacía la salida con urgencia, pero antes siquiera de salir, las manos del español trabaron la puerta desde su espalda; dejándolo acorralado entre sus brazos.

—¿No piensas despedirte? —preguntó cerca de su oreja, Yuzuru pudo sentir su cálido aliento deslizarse por aquella zona.

—M-muévete —tartamudeo, debido a los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

Y se maldijo por aquella pequeña muestra de debilidad que dejó escapar.

—¿Por qué? —Volvió a preguntar el español, deslizando lentamente sus labios por el cuello de Yuzuru, hasta llegar hacía la curvatura de la misma. Allí se quedó unos segundos, inhalando el suave aroma que emanaba su piel. Mientras pequeños estremecimientos invadían el cuerpo de Yuzuru, debilitando su autocontrol—. ¿Acaso Shoma te esta esperando?

La mención del nombre de ese niño produjo que Yuzuru reaccionara de aquella especie de trance en la cual Javier le estaba sumergiendo.

Al parecer la magia de Javier tenía un punto débil. Y Yuzuru parecía haberla encontrado.

—Te dije que te muevas —soltó con gravedad, dando un giro para encararlo.

Pero se arrepintió cuando estuvo frente a él, ya que el espacio entre ellos era mínimo y el calor de Javier llegaba hasta él con mucha más intensidad.

—Y yo te hice una pregunta —demandó el de ojos castaños, sintiendo como su estómago se estrujaba y la impotencia volvía a invadir su cuerpo.

¡La imagen de Yuzuru y ese mocoso besándose era malditamente molesta! Deseaba tanto poder borrarla de su mente, pero era imposible. Sobre todo cuando miraba los dos pompones sonrosados que Yuzuru tenía por labios... deseaba tanto besarlos y dejarles en claro que él era el único que podía probarlos.

Solo él y nadie más que él.

—¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto? —preguntó el menor, mirándole con aquellos preciosos ojos rasgados. Implorando que se detuviera, que no arruinara más lo que ya de por sí estaba arruinado.

Pero Javier ya no podía seguir más con esto. Porque necesitaba a Yuzuru más de lo que todos creían. Más de lo que él mismo Yuzuru pensaba.

Su vida misma no tenía sentido sin él a su lado. ¡Qué importaba el maldito mundial si no tenía a la persona que amaba!

Qué importaba todo lo demás si Yuzuru entregaba su corazón a otra persona que no fuese él. Porque ese corazón le pertenecía. ¡No tenían derecho a arrebatárselo!

—Porque te amo —respondió débilmente, tomando con sus manos el rostro del menor, e rogando con su mirada que él también correspondiera a ese sentimiento.

—Eres muy cruel, Javier... —susurro Yuzuru, volviendo a transformar sus dolorosos sentimientos en lágrimas.

Porque esas palabras que Javier decía, eran las suficientes para doblegarlo, para romper todos sus esfuerzos de querer comenzar de nuevo.

¿Acaso era tan divertido lastimarlo? ¿Acaso Javier disfrutaba ver el corazón de Yuzuru entre sus manos, para juguetear con el a su antojo? Es que no entendía porque seguía haciendo eso... usando el amor que aún le quedaba en su interior para retenerlo. Para encadenarlo cerca de él.

Como si le gustara ver lo débil que Yuzuru se había vuelto a su lado.

—Por favor... regresa a mi —pidió con desesperación, acercando su rostro al menor.

Tan cerca como fue posible, a escasos milímetros de sus labios, sin despegar su mirada de la suya.

—¿A dónde regresaría? —preguntó el más joven— Si nunca me concediste un lugar junto a ti.

Esas palabras fueron dagas atravesando el interior de Javier. Y sintiendo su cuerpo perder fuerzas, se aferró a Yuzuru en un fuerte abrazo, negándose a soltarlo y dejarlo ir.

Porque él sabía que aquello no tenía continuación, que ya no había forma de arreglar el roto vínculo romántico que habían tenido.

Porque quizás lo que le había dicho el menor era cierto, y él ya había dado un final y un adiós... pero Javier nunca lo dio.

Ni un final, ni un adiós.

Javier aún deseaba imaginar que entre ambos las cosas podían cambiar. Que mientras se amaran mutuamente sería suficiente.

Pero para una persona enamorada olvidar lo esencial es muy común.

Javier y Yuzuru habían olvidado que el absoluto amor hacía el otro no es suficiente para ser felices.

Hace falta algo más. Mucho más importante. Se trata de algo simple de entender, de algo sustancial.

Se trata de amor propio.

Porque si no te amas a ti mismo no puedes ser feliz ni en esta, ni en ninguna otra vida.

Y Yuzuru había amado tanto... que incluso había olvidado amarse a sí mismo.

¿Cómo podría él ser feliz solo amando a otro sin amarse en absoluto? ¿Cómo podría ser feliz junto a Javier, si odia lo débil que es cuando está a su lado? ¿Cómo podría Javier llenar de amor a Yuzuru, sí solo su amor por él no sería suficiente para llenar su vació?

—No hay nada después de ti —dijo Javier, dejando caer sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo.

Porque él también lo sabía. Javier necesita encontrar su propio equilibrio, curar sus propias heridas. Si en ese momento no dejaba a Yuzuru marcharse, él pasaría toda su vida intentando curar las de Yuzuru, pero nunca curaría las suyas.

Porque si juntas dos corazones heridos, el resultado sería uno solo y doblemente herido.

Yuzuru tomó rápidamente las manos del español y las presiono con una fuerza sublime. Infundiendo en el mayor una esperanza, un sentido a sus resquebrajadas vidas.

—Pero hay algo antes de mi —le dijo con una sonrisa, una que hace mucho no hacía. Una que a Javier le gustaba tanto—. Hay algo ahora mismo.

Había mucho que aprender, que entender. Pero ellos eran tan jóvenes y se habían equivocado tanto. Su vida era un gran ovillo de lana totalmente enredado. Si en ese momento estaban juntos ese ovillo crecería, pero no se desenredaría.

—Cuando te conocí, me prometiste muchas cosas... no cumpliste ni siquiera la mitad de la lista —prosiguió el japonés, con algo de diversión en sus palabras—. Pero eso tampoco importa. Aún así, hay algo que quiero que cumplas, sin importar nada más.

—Cumpliré lo que quieras pedirme —respondió Javier, cerrando los ojos y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Yuzuru.

—" _ Viviremos para patinar y moriremos patinando". _ .. Cumple tu promesa —exigió con un susurro, mientras liberaba una de sus manos y la usaba para acariciar los oscuros cabellos de Javier.

—... Solo si tú también la cumples —dijo en respuesta.

—Javier...

—¿Qué sucede, Yuzu?

—... Yo también te amo —dijo finalmente, cerrando también sus ojos y dejando otra vez que algunas agridulces lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

Porque hoy no era el momento, ni tampoco lo sería mañana, ni pasado. Pero, quizás, si aún conservaban aquellos sentimientos, en un futuro cercano o lejano, puede que los hilos de sus destinos volvieran a juntarse.

Y si no fuese así, aún quedaba entre ellos algo mucho más importante, algo que jamás sería roto. Algo que los mantendría unidos por el resto de sus días.

Su preciada amistad.  


	8. Prince (Epílogo)

 

Si se ponía a recordar todo lo que había pasado en su vida, antes de llegar a donde ahora estaba, no terminaría nunca.

Había sido difícil, de eso no tenía duda alguna. No obstante, habían maravillosos recuerdos que jamás serían borrados de su mente… ni de su corazón. Y solo por eso, había valido la pena vivir lo que vivió.

Antes habría dicho que estaba muy arrepentido de un millón de cosas, pero ahora no podría decirlo. Porque si era sincero, no había nada de lo que arrepentirse.

Había hecho lo que había querido hacer, y aunque no siempre dio buenos resultados, su espíritu curioso, su corazón y su propia alma podrían darse por satisfechos.

Cerró sus ojos y llenó sus pulmones de aire frío, para luego vaciarlos con suma lentitud. Sintiendo que cada célula de su cuerpo se levantaba de un largo sueño.

Frente suyo, Brian lo observaba con una sonrisa satisfecha. Porque no había nadie mejor que él, para saber de todo lo que era capaz el chico de ojos rasgados. Y saber eso le llenaba de orgullo.

Abrió los ojos a la vez que le daba la mano a su entrenador, para luego erguirse y dar suaves golpecitos en la baranda que limitaba la pista de hielo.

_ “Representando a Japón: Yuzuru Hanyu”,  _ decían los altavoces. Y miles de emocionados gritos, acompañados de aplausos de ovación, se hicieron presentes al oírlo.

El de ojos rasgados se deslizó por el hielo, sintiendo como este le daba la bienvenida con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Yuzuru le devolvió la misma sonrisa, dispuesto a demostrarle todo lo que tenía preparado para ella.

Y mientras esperaba el comienzo de la música, pudo distinguir a lo lejos la mirada castaña que tanto había amado. 

Javier sonrió enormemente, incluso mostrando sus incisivos. Esa era su forma de darle su apoyo y Yuzuru lo sabía.

Su preciado amigo. Su preciado rival. Su preciado primer amor.

Él que le regaló una melodía de  _ “encuentro y adiós” _ . Él que le había inspirado a hacer un perfecto  _ Hope&Legacy. _

Módulo un  _ “gracias” _ y viendo la reacción divertida de Javier, supo que él lo había entendido.

Luego desvió su mirada a un par de metros hacia su izquierda. Encontrando allí, unos redondos ojos negros adornando un tierno rostro, mientras algunos mechones de ondulados cabellos caían por encima de ellos.

Al darse cuenta de la mirada del mayor, el pequeño Shoma luchó contra la vergüenza y esbozó una débil sonrisa tímida. Yuzuru sonrió al ver desde esa distancia el sonrojado rostro del menor.   

_ “Niño”, _ modulo hacía él, Shoma ladeo el rostro sin poder entender que decía, así que Yuzuru decidió hacérselo más fácil.

—¡Creo que me gustas! —exclamó al mismo tiempo que el divertido sonido de su Prince comenzaba.

Shoma se tornó completamente del color de una fresa a punto de cosechar, y Yuzuru se deslizó sobre la pista con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Porque no había nada más gracioso que molestar a ese pequeño niño. Y gracias a él, había entendido lo divertido que era patinar.

Miles de graciosas escenas llenaban la mente de Yuzuru y en ese momento, frente a todas esas personas, podía sentirse invencible.

Porque la única persona que quería vencer había sido su débil yo y lo había conseguido.

¡Porque él era, es y será por siempre el Príncipe del Hielo!

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuzuru quedó en 5to lugar en el programa corto, pero en el programa largo quedó en el 1ero y ganó el World Championships 2017 con un nuevo récord mundial.   
> Gracias por leer este fic. Y gracias Yuzuru Hanyu por inspirarme a escribir. Por ser el atleta que más admiro y por crear arte en el hielo :)


End file.
